


Sunshine Doesn't Compare to You

by sunshinesubarus



Series: ☆ commissions ☆ [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesubarus/pseuds/sunshinesubarus
Summary: The days have been getting more and more lonely.Yuuta doesn't wait for him at the school gates anymore, Shinobu hasn't seen his face in the mottled sunlight for days.He misses him.
Relationships: Aoi Yuuta/Sengoku Shinobu
Series: ☆ commissions ☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sunshine Doesn't Compare to You

**Author's Note:**

> a wonderful commission that i loved writing so much, it was my first time writing yuushino and i do have to say that they are absolutely adorable so don't be shocked if there is more that comes out in the future!
> 
> enjoy <3

Sun shines through the trees as Shinobu walks towards the academy, recently his days have somehow gotten brighter. Which is something that surprises him quite a bit, though his days with Ryuuseitai are always fun, it's just that it can get a bit repetitive. Though, that doesn't mean things are bad! It just means that his days as of recent have been lacking, and he can't quite put his finger on why.

Leaves fall from the trees, and the wind spurs them through the air, moving them at an almost constant pace. Things seem to be different now, for some reason he doesn't quite know why. His footsteps are the only thing that really accompanies him on his walk, echoing through the streets. If he were to walk towards school with headphones on he'd dull his senses, and that's something a ninja can't do. If his senses were to be dulled then how would he be able to tell when there's a sneak attack coming his way?

Sighing, he tries to figure out why his days have become so mundane. Emptiness isn't something that he's used to, at all. Every Day used to be filled with so much joy, but now going to school has become almost boring. And he struggles a lot to move through the days sometimes.

The wall of Yumenosaki appears next to him, the trees seem to fall away at the sides, the gates to the school grounds appearing to him. And there's no one sitting on the wall, looking over the street, as if waiting for someone. Neither of the twins are there, and it creates an empty feeling in his stomach, he doesn't like it.

Usually, the sight that would accompany him as the school comes into his view would be Yuuta sitting there, with his brother next to him. The two of them talking animatedly as they wait for him. People think it's a rather funny tradition, but the three of them are never seen without each other, but for some reason as of recent, Yuuta and Hinata haven't been there in the mornings. It hurts him quite a bit, but he can't say that to anyone...

Ninja's aren't supposed to care about that stuff! So as any Ninja would, he walks past the wall without thinking too hard about the worry gnawing away at him.

  
  


As the day goes on, he keeps his eyes open, hoping that Yuuta will make his appearance known at one point or another but there's nothing. He pretends it doesn't cause upset as he makes his way to practice with Ryuuseitai after school. His unit mates are all wound up in looking after themselves or helping each other to notice that he's upset. That's until Chiaki approaches him, with a smile on his face and eyes sparkling.

"Sengoku! What's got you down?" He doesn't know how to explain that he's only worried, nor can he explain that there's a warm feeling in his chest whenever he thinks about Yuuta and how pretty he looks sitting in the sunshine at the gates every morning. Maybe that's why he's always so empty nowadays because Yuuta's never there anymore.

"Taichou! Don't worry about me, de-gozaru!" Quickly after this interaction, he throws himself into practice with Ryuuseitai, trying to make it clear that his only focus right now is his unit mates. After all, he owes them everything for getting him to where he is today. On his way out from practice, he doesn't know how to feel.

Warmth is there, it surrounds him, but it doesn't come from his chest. It doesn't come from where his heart is, the only time he feels that kind of warmth is when he's with Yuuta when he sees Yuuta's smile and it almost doesn't make sense to him in any way. Carefully, and thoughtfully he tries to pull apart his thoughts as he makes his way back home.

The same as when he's on his way to school, he doesn't wear his headphones. He leaves them in the bottom of his bag, so he can always have some kind of idea about his surroundings. Leaving himself open to attacks of any kind isn't good. His head hurts from all the thinking he's done today, it feels like he's been thinking about Yuuta for the entirety of the last few weeks and it's almost consuming him.

"Shinobu-kun~" He shoots a mile into the air, jumping into one of the trees at what feels like the speed of light. He can feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Wh-who’s there?" His hands reach into his pockets, and his mind races trying to figure out just who that voice belongs to. He can feel himself shaking as he tries to think of just what could be going on right now as he sits in one of the tree branches framing Yumenosaki's entrance.

"You didn't notice me?" Playfulness is the first thing Shinobu can recognise in the voice, and then as he looks on the area surrounding him. His eyes screening it, he realises that he hadn't seen someone sitting on the wall. The first thing he notices is how they have a smile on their face, one that could put even the sun to shame. Green eyes glitter in the moonlight as they hone in on Shinobu and if possible, his heart begins to beat even faster. This doesn't make sense, because it was as if Yuuta could read his mind. He had just been thinking of the other and now here he is, sitting on the wall as if he had been waiting for Shinobu. Jumping down from the tree, he removes his hands from his pockets, trying to put together just what's going on.

"N-No de-gozaru."

Shinobu doesn't know where Yuuta had come from, because he definitely hadn't seen him around school today. Nor has he seen around the school at all, and he doesn't know what to think of that. But somehow just this moment is enough to reassure him that everything's okay,

As he takes in Yuuta's form he realises that he's the reason why his days are so empty, but where does he go from here?

"Shinobu-kun, that's okay! You'll just have to improve your ninja skills then." He doesn't know how to respond to that because the only thing he can really process is the panic that's beginning to settle in his body. Warmth blossoms in his chest upon seeing Yuuta smile softly at him, with kindness in his eyes. His cheeks are burning, and he can barely think of how to respond to Yuuta's playfulness.

"Y-You think?"

Offense isn't something that Shinobu could ever take from Yuuta's words. The two of them are rather comfortable with each other so he could never find discomfort with the other, instead, it's quite the opposite he's realised. He's realised that he feels a kind of discomfort without Yuuta there.

Even in the moonlight, Yuuta radiates happiness. A rare occurrence, he's never seen someone who can shine as bright as Yuuta. Not even Subaru holds as much light as Yuuta.

"Mm! Shinobu-Kun, do you want to walk home together?"

_ What... _

To say that Shinobu is taken aback is quite an understatement. It feels as if the words are bouncing around in his head, never fully actually processing what’s going on. Breathing in and out to keep himself calm, as well as to remain less obvious, a smile makes its way on his lips. "Sure, Yuuta-kun!"

The sunshine and moonlight look really different, Shinobu realises. And maybe it's because he's too shy to really look at Yuuta properly. Shadows cast by the leaves are rather interesting to see, the moonlight filtering through them to create a rather picturesque scene.

Footsteps are more than what would usually accompany Shinobu on his way home for the first time in what feels like years and he doesn't quite know how to handle it. People never particularly pay attention to him, so having Yuuta walk him home feels so weird.

But it's not bad?

_ Yeah, I could definitely get used to this... _

Other people have always felt out of reach, and even as he stares at the ground in front of him, he doesn't know how to interact with Yuuta. Which upsets him because since Yuuta stopped waiting for him each day, he's been thinking about nothing but how much he wants to see him! And now he's here and Shinobu has...Nothing.

_ Say something you idiot, come on. _

But he can't, and without even a word they've arrived at Shinobu's home, and Yuuta's smiling widely at him. His eyes warm as ever, but Shinobu notices that it appears that there's something more than just the warmth. But other than that he can't determine just what it is and that only makes him feel more nervous.

Maybe Yuuta's figured it out within just this small amount of time and thinks he's weird. If that was the case, Shinobu doesn't think that he could ever look his friend in the eyes again. Plus, it's just a crush.

_ A crush? No, it can't be! We're friends. _

"Shinobu-kun, is this your place?" Words startle him, and for the first time since seeing him he looks Yuuta in the eyes properly. As soon as he does he feels his knees begin to buckle. Internal screaming begins to happen in his head. It feels as if he's going insane, this is too much for him!

"Y-Yes, de-gozaru!"

Is this normal? Is this faint feeling that moves through his body normal, is it what everyone goes through? He feels as if he's going insane more than anything right now. But he can't let that keep him from saying goodbye to his friend.

Yuuta begins to turn away, and he asks himself why it hurts to see Yuuta walking away from him.

"W-Wait, will you wait for me tomorrow?"

Stopping in his tracks, Yuuta turns back to look at him. He grins widely, his eyes bright in the moonlight.

"I'll be there, Shinobu-kun." Shinobu feels his heart stop in his chest at those words, and he can't even say goodbye as he watches his friend walk away from him. This is so confusing, this is all so much. He has so many questions but the first thing he needs to sort out is what this all means and what he's going to do when he sees Yuuta tomorrow because he's at a loss right now.

“Mm! Okay, See you then and don’t be late!”   
  
Heat flushes his cheeks, red covers his face. Quickly, he makes his way through the house not as much as saying a ‘hi’ or a ‘hello’ to his parents. Without thinking he finds himself in his bedroom, with the door closed, with his back against it. 

Pressing his hand over his heart he can feel it beating, and it’s so  _ fast _ that it shocks him. Heat still lies in his cheeks and he doesn’t quite know what to do about it because Yuuta had looked so cute, and his voice...

_ I missed his voice. _

The realisation is one that takes him off his feet for what feels like the tenth time that day. What does that even mean? Of course, he’d missed his voice, it had been something that drove him for so long, a massive part of his life…   
  
Yuuta’s voice has always been so uplifting. It drives so many to do better, it drives him to do better every day so he can’t help but think that there’s nothing odd about missing someone’s voice.    
  


As far as he knows, it’s normal.

Seeing Yuuta waiting at the school gates for him every day was normal as well. So maybe, normal’s been turned on its head. Because Yuuta doesn’t wait for him anymore and instead appears when Shinobu least expects it.

In an attempt to compose himself he attempts to calm his breathing. Rationalising thoughts is a skill that he’s always been good at, it’s simply because a good ninja has to have a level head! Only after he feels his heartbeat calm, does he stand up from where he’d been leaning against the wall.   
  
Everything throughout the night feels normal, he laughs with his mother and talks with his father. The three of them smiling as they share stories about their day, they ask Shinobu about his club activities over dinner and he tells them everything.

But for some reason he finds himself itching to tell them about the most exciting part of his day. The words are there, they’re on the tip of his tongue but if he shares them then he may not hear the end of it. Or his parents may misconstrue it, either way…

He ends up simply keeping it to himself. But it doesn’t do him any good. As soon as he settles down to go to bed, he finds his mind racing at a mile minute as he thinks of ...what could’ve conspired had he not left Yuuta standing there as he ran inside. His heart feels like it could burst, his mind is reeling. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees Yuuta, and this feels so … Surreal to him.

How was he supposed to know this would happen. How was he supposed to know that these feelings would amplify as soon as he saw Yuuta again? It all seems so stupid but how Shinobu had missed seeing him each morning…

Maybe he’d been stupid to not catch onto what this really was. That it was more than friendly, and instead a yearning that he’s been experiencing since Yuuta had just...disappeared. He has no clue as to where he went, or why he just disappeared but it had hurt. Lying there, in the dark, he stares at his ceiling. 

He wonders what Yuuta’s bedroom looks like, how it’s decorated and if he shares it with his brother. Are there posters on the walls? He can imagine that Yuuta would have a few on his walls, maybe not as many as he does but there would be a few. He can imagine Hinata’s side of the bedroom being rather messy, whilst Yuuta’s is somewhat clean?

Embarrassment moves through his body, mixing with the warmth that had been blossoming in his chest. 

_ Why am I even thinking about this? _

The question is one that he can’t particularly answer and instead is one that he lets float in his head. Thoughts run and run, trying to find some kind of answer but there’s nothing that he can think of. 

* * *

Groaning, Shinobu wakes up to his alarm blaring at him. His head feels groggy and his limbs are heavy, waking up is something that he usually doesn’t find to be so bad. Usually, he’s rather peppy and upbeat as he gets ready to go to school but last night he hadn’t been able to sleep.

And maybe that was because there’d been a certain someone on his brain all night long.

Rolling over he throws his legs over the edge of the bed and comes to notice that he’d slept through the first alarm he’d set himself, somehow. Rocketing out of bed, he makes his way to his wardrobe, throwing clothes out of it and letting them land on the floor with little to no regard for them.

Finally finding his uniform, hung up and pristine he lets out a sigh of relief before beginning to get changed. Hopping around his bedroom with one pant leg on he throws his books and everything he needs into his backpack, pulling his pants on properly he throws his belt on before doing a final check of his bedroom.

Grabbing his phone off of his desk as an afterthought, he turns the light of his bedroom off and runs down the stairs. His mother and father are sitting at the kitchen table with cups of coffee and breakfast set out for the two of them. Knowing his mother, there’s something ready for him waiting either on the stove or in the oven.

“Good morning, Sorry mum I can’t eat! I’m running late I slept through my alarms, I’ll heat it up when I get home from school though!”   
  
Rushing into the kitchen he gives both of his parents a hug, pulling his mother in close. She’s always warm and welcoming. He loves to sit down with her and share meals, but the only thing on his mind right now is Yuuta,  _ still. _ Despite running through his thoughts all night, Yuuta is still on his mind.

The reality is that he isn’t late for school, he just wants to see Yuuta. He could leave and walk to school with twenty minutes before class and get there with five to spare. But mornings where he walks to school and gets to see Yuuta sitting at the gate, waiting for him, those are the best ones. So he’s always made sure to leave early…

And today, today he has to leave early! It’s the first day that he’ll get to see Yuuta waiting for him in a week.

“I love you mum and dad, have a good day!”   
  
As soon as he lets go of the two of them, he runs through the door, closing it behind him. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s running, but his heart is moving one thousand miles a minute. His breathing is skewed, and there’s only one thing - or person, he should say, on his mind. Before he gets to the corner, he slows himself down, forcing himself to walk.

Spoiler alert, it hadn’t been the running causing his heart to hammer in his chest.

Walking underneath the mottled sunlight, warmth hits him. For the first time in twenty-four hours, it’s warmth that doesn’t come from himself or his thoughts. Humming to himself as he walks, he tries to calm himself down. To breathe, he can’t appear different to Yuuta. 

They’re just friends after all. Nothing more, or less.

_ Just friends! That’s what we are! Yuuta-kun doesn’t like me like that! _

Yuuta doesn’t get the jump on him this time, he traces his hand against the wall of the academy as he walks closer to the school. And just like every other day, Yuuta’s there. Sitting next to the school gates with his eyes closed and basking in the sun as if a cat.

Sneakily he crouches on the ground as he moves closer and closer to the other, trying his best not to let his presence become obvious. Breathing carefully, he counts down from five in his head before jumping up into the air.

“Yuuta-kun! You can’t sleep here! That’s dangerous, you always have to keep an eye out de gozaru.”

Yuuta lets out a shout, falling down from where he was on the wall into the soft foliage that lies on the other side. Immediately Shinobu feels bad, he kneels down again, reaching his hand out to his friend.

“Take my hand, Yuuta-kun!”   
  
Yuuta does, and when he stands back up, Shinobu finds himself mesmerised. Even with leaves in his hair and twigs on his face, Yuuta is beautiful. His green eyes are shining with mischief, and only when he feels Yuuta’s breath against him does he realise just how close they are.

“O-Oh…”   
  


But he doesn’t move away, because he likes being this close. Yuuta’s eyes are on him, they’re soft, loving, and kind. They’re everything that Shinobu wants and more. This moment...Right now it feels as if it’s out of some kind of movie. And isn’t it a bit silly that he’s reacting like this to a  _ boy _ of all things?

Wrestling, he tries to get out of Yuuta’s grasp, but it isn’t much use with the other being taller than him.

“Hm~ Why’re you trying to get away from me, Shinobu-kun?”

The words are there, they’re resting on his tongue. But he can’t get them out, maybe he could do something else? This is so silly, he can feel himself going red. He can tell that he’s extremely close to letting this secret out, it would be so easy to just confess to Yuuta and tell him about however since yesterday he’s been the only thing that he’s been able to even comprehend.

“B-Because…”   
  


Shyness has always been his more...unbecoming feature. It’s what stopped him from being friends with Yuuta for so long. But now...now can he be shy around Yuuta? After everything? Maybe not…

Looking up at Yuuta, he notices that there’s red dusting his cheeks. It’s cute. Yuuta is cute, and he feels like he’s being driven insane. His heart may as well have come to a standstill, wouldn’t it be easy to just say how he feels?

It doesn’t even last a second. His eyes had been open, and his cheeks had been. Yuuta’s lips were on his, they were there. Shakily, he brings his finger to touch his lips, trying to process just what had happened. 

“Y-You…”

“I what?”

How does Yuuta act like nothing just happened? When to Shinobu it feels like a ten tonne brick has just been lifted off of his chest, joy moves through his entire body. 

“You kissed me?”

“Yep!”

“Why?”

To others, it may seem obvious, but for some reason Shinobu finds himself having trouble with just why someone would kiss him like Yuuta just did.

“Because I like you, Shinobu-kun!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/izukogas) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/izukogas)


End file.
